Parjure
by Neld
Summary: Un vassal de Maedhros le trahit alors qu'ils attaquent Sirion.


Nous chevauchons. Vers Sirion ! Nous chevauchons, (chevauchons, chevauchons) ! Nous chevauchons ! Et le soleil s'élève avec nous, rouge et or, comme pour imiter notre seigneur, et teindre ce jour de gloire imméritée, car quel jour mérita moins de gloire que celui-ci ?  
Lances dressées, haut dans les airs ! Comme des cris par milliers lancés jusqu'aux cieux. Un vent gonflé de courroux les abaisse avec fracas. Des lances par milliers pour percer Sirion aujourd'hui.  
Les épées s'élèvent, brillant dans le matin. Fracas à nouveau, courroux, colère et orgueil. Des vagues d'acier scintillant viennent s'abattre sur la mer.  
  
Vers Sirion ! Vous chevauchez le premier, et je suis à votre côté, seigneur.  
Vers Sirion ! Nous nous approchons de la ville. Elle semble encore si paisible, une pâle cité dans un pâle matin, s'attardant dans le sommeil. Nul ne marche dans les rues. Nul bruit ne s'élève. Emmitouflée dans le brouillard que la mer lui a apporté, la ville ne se distingue guère de l'océan.  
  
Vers les Portes ! bientôt, la cité devra s'éveiller, et ses habitants sombrer à nouveau dans leurs cauchemars. Se souvenir de Doriath, de Gondolin.  
Vers les Portes ! Je chevauche, avant tous les autres.  
  
Et puis, seigneur, voyez comment l'on brise un serment.  
Tirant sur mes rênes, volte-face, et je me tiens devant vous. Parjure. Loyauté trompeuse, serment d'allégeance brisé. Je peux sentir, quelque part en moi, sa place à présent vide, douloureuse, j'en sens les fragments, les éclats. Mais il ne m'a plus en son emprise.  
Naturellement, le mien est un moindre serment. Un serment que l'on peut soupeser, et mesurer à sa conscience. Le votre est trop solide, dur, trop lourd. Quels scrupules pourraient le briser ? Mais votre serment n'est pas le mien. J'ai fait mon propre choix.  
  
Nous combattons ; je me bats pour ma propre vie, et vous vous battez négligemment, les yeux distants et le visage froid, dur. Je ne vois nulle colère dans votre regard.  
  
Je le savais, naturellement. Je l'ai compris lorsque vous nous avez parlé, ce matin. La lune sombrait dans la Mer, et nous allions la suivre. Un pâle soleil se levait. L'obscurité s'attardait près de nous.  
Non loin de nous, nous pouvions entendre vos frères cadets, exhortant leurs troupes, enflammant leurs hommes. Deux loups roux, hurlant ! 'Nous venons reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit !' - points d'exclamation éclatant sous chaque mot, sang et colère jaillissant sous chaque parole. Et des loups répondaient en hurlant. 'Ce qui nous revient de droit !'. 'Vers Sirion !'. 'Vers Sirion !'.  
Mais nos propres rangs étaient drapés dans un épais silence. Vous chevauchiez devant nos lignes immobiles, calme et pensif. Pendant un long moment, nul mot ne s'échappa de vos lèvres. Et puis - à peine un murmure... Nous vous écoutions tous. Votre voix n'est pas aussi puissante que celle de votre frère, mais elle était claire et précise, aiguisée, comme un frisson de lame le long de nos colonnes vertébrales, griffant nos nerfs.  
'Nous venons reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit.' Trois petits points en suspension entre chaque mot, les séparant ; chaque mot devenu surréel, des phrases comme de fragiles passerelles accrochées dans l'air fin, absurdes. Nous pouvions entendre la douce ironie de chacun de vos mots, ces mots d'acier pressés dans notre chair, et coupant profond.  
'Nous venons reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit.' Et, juste sous les froides, superficielles eaux de votre voix, nous pouvions entendre 'Nous venons détruire nos frères.'. Et, à nouveau. 'Nous venons reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit.' ; 'Nous venons tuer les parents, les frères, les sœurs, et les enfants de ceux que nous avons précédemment assassinés.' ; 'Nous venons reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit.' ; 'Nous venons anéantir nos semblables'.  
Vous parliez, toujours si doucement, laissant vos mots tomber avant qu'ils ne s'élèvent ; et vos yeux erraient, autrefois si perçants et terribles, mais depuis ce jour, si distants, ne regardant plus la réalité, mais au delà. Toujours à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Je sais qui ; je vous ai vu partir, cet horrible jour, et je vous ai vu revenir, longtemps après. Deux enfants morts marchent toujours dans vos pas, et vous les cherchez sans cesse.  
Vous parliez, et vous nous laissiez comprendre vos véritables pensées, juste au-delà de vos mots, et contraire à eux. Vous nous laissiez savoir vos propres choix - suivre fidèlement votre serment, puisque rien d'autre ne pouvait être fait -, et votre volonté. Je vous ai compris, seigneur, et, à l'heure même où je parais briser mon serment d'allégeance et vous trahir, je sais que je vous obéis, pour ma propre mort sans doute, mais, comme toujours, pour mon honneur.  
  
Car vos lèvres évoquaient la destruction ; mais votre visage, pâle et fatigué, racontait un long conte d'épuisement, de haine, et de désespoir ; et vos yeux, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les miens, parlaient de trahison. 


End file.
